Bullets
by Delle Tuh
Summary: We're catching bullets with our heads and hearts and all the darkest parts of us. It's strange to find such light in such endless night. A Jacob and Leah relationship analysis story. Drabbles in a storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Author's Note:** This story is along the lines of the Regulus Black story I wrote. It's drabbles in a storyline. They depict Jacob and Leah's relationship in Breaking Dawn. I skip a lot to get to the truth of the two of them. Bullets by Tunng inspired this one. Join the review revolution. -Delta

**Bullets**

Time runs fast.

But so does Jacob.

He's fast enough that time stops. It slows and stills, leaving nothing but him and the world surrounding for a split second that lasts a lifetime.

The only other person he knows that feels this is Leah.

And right now, suspended as they are, their eyes lock with the horror of the moment.

The vampire is close, too close to change position or even run.

At least this is true for Leah.

Jacob catches her eyes, terrified and full of something like regret, and he runs faster than time.

Runs faster than he ever thought before, and in the process, is slammed by the force of his body and the speed it was in motion with against the newborn not feet away from Leah.

And all goes Black.

--


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Author's Note: **This takes place around the time the pack wants to attack the Cullens' and Jacob and Seth are puppets in the game the pack plays now. Join the review revolution and review. -Delta

**Bullets  
****Chapter Two**

Utter and complete devastation.

The feelings resounded in every cell of his body, echoing until it is a constant wave, a tide.

Pull and give.

It is all pull and give and at this point, it is all Jacob can feel.

Seth is beside him, pawing at the ground with anxious pain.

But as he looks up, hopeless and drained of all sane feelings, his eyes catch Leah's in what seems like a reinvented and askew moment.

Hatred should be seeded there, as he stares into her eyes.

But the emotion he finds within their chestnut depths makes him stop, takes his breath away.

Sympathy.

Sweet and tender sympathy.

She says nothing for Sam, not wanting to provoke any awkward moments.

He couldn't blame her, he knows Sam would command her and that was the last thing she needed now.

But it gives him a bit of hope, and soon her eyes grow impatient, intense.

And the pieces fall and land silently in his very lap.

--


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight. _

**Author's Note:** This is just after Jacob becomes the Alpha he was always meant to be. The second part of this drabble is the real start of Jacob and Leah's relationship. Sympathy and empathy and knowing you're not alone. Join the review revolution and review. -Delta

**Bullets  
****Chapter Three**

Freedom is never given, or in this case - taken easily.

Jacob was never one for responsibility, in a way.

Now, with Seth fast at his heels, he feels it in a way he never has.

When he sees Leah he chucks the feelings up to the whole wolf thing and doesn't think about it anymore.

He doesn't have time, not with Bella and that…_thing._

It's all he can think about, it's like a parasite.

It clings to him like she does and he just can't pry it away, he doesn't have the strength.

Leah sees the toll it takes.

She sees the nights he spends awake, watching the moon or the stars or whatever part of the night he could find through the haze.

That odd sense of sympathy washes over her in those moments.

She knows exactly what he's feeling, maybe not perfectly but she certainly gets the idea.

And she can't help but share the pain.

--


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Author's Note: **This, I suppose, is a bit of a filler. But if you listen to the song, he sings about '_You whisper prayers into the dark. Up to a God in whom you've never believed.' _That was the first line that gave me this story, so in all reality it's important to me. Join the review revolution and review. -Delta

**Bullets  
****Chapter Four**

God was never number one on his list.

Sure he'd been to church with his mother, but after the funeral Billy couldn't stand the pity of the congregation and stopped going.

Unfortunately, so did Jacob.

Now, under the clear black night sky with the stars twinkling their happiness, Leah prays.

Her eyes are stars of their own, and Jacob is enraptured.

Her full lips speak of her deepest wishes, a soft vulnerability in the melody of her voice like something he's never heard before.

He hears Seth's name numerous times, hears her deep and shaky breaths.

It is so intense a moment he almost feels ashamed for watching.

Then, he hears his name tacked on to her prayers at the last moment.

And with it, she whispers,

"Please Lord, don't let him fade."

Jacob still doesn't know what to make of it.

--


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Author's Note: **I believe this is a pivotal moment for our Jacob and Leah. I couldn't think of anyone else Jacob would be able to talk to about any of this, and again, the song gave me that too. _'Our blood and guts are out. We spread our bones across the table at night. We cut our fingers off to give ourselves those little extra insights.' _I love the last line. And I love this chapter too. Join the review revolution and review. -Delta

**Bullets  
****Chapter Five**

Talking hasn't been a particularly fun pastime of Jacob's lately.

But right now for some reason the words are falling from his mouth in heaps.

He just hopes she can catch up.

He speaks of Bella and Edward and he goes on until he's blue.

Desperation is etched into the lines on his face.

Lines of age he shouldn't have earned yet, but those eyes would always tell different.

She watches his baby face change time and time again, with every other word.

He is frantic with his words as though he can't shove them out of his mouth fast enough.

But she accepts every scream, every growl, every single feeling he throws into the air around them.

She takes him.

She takes it all.

"I know how you feel, Jacob."

She whispers it to the ground.

"I wouldn't have said anything to anyone else."

Silence takes them, and they let it.

--


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Author's Note: **Another talking night, another moment to become closer. Join the review revolution and review. -Delta

**Bullets  
****Chapter Six**

Understanding is a trait not many consider very important.

Jacob did.

There was a bond between he and Leah, something that not only scared him, but gave him strength.

Yes, Leah was cold but no one could really blame her.

At least she was living, being.

He couldn't even say that…

She made him feel ashamed.

"I should have run away too."

Her voice was soft, like it always was in these moments.

He looked at her curiously, as though she'd fallen from the tree they sat in and bumped her head.

"I wouldn't be such a bitch now."

He felt for her then, knew definitely that it wasn't her fault.

He wrapped one long arm around her shoulders and held her close to his side.

She was almost warm to the touch, and that soothed him.

Made him feel a little more human.

--


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Author's Note: **This is right when Jacob leaves in the Ashton Martin. She's angry because he leaves so abruptly, and she knows that Bella is the reason. It's right as she goes and tells Bella what hog ate the cabbage, per se. Join the review revolution and review. -Delta

**Bullets  
****Chapter Seven**

This is something she cannot relate to.

It's the one thing that ultimately holds them apart.

Because they are nothing without the sympathy.

They have no relationship without the empathy they both crave.

She sees Bella's distended body in Jacob's thoughts.

It makes them both want to vomit from the horror, the horror they have shared on so many nights.

But now it escalates, and Leah can't go with him.

She's too biased at this point, cares for him far too much.

Leah is too angry at _her_ to even see Jacob's side anymore.

And when Jacob drives off, leaving her behind…

She's finally had enough.

--


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Author's Note: **Of course this is when Sam's pack comes for them. Not much else to say. Don't judge me for the ending, it just had to happen. How could it not? Join the review revolution and review. -Delta

**Bullets  
****Chapter Eight**

Time turns tables.

Everything moves with it, unable to stand the force with which it moves.

Jacob is no exception at this point.

He is frozen with anger, and more fearfully, possessiveness.

His heart aches for Leah as their old pack speaks of their longing for their return.

And when he speaks Sam's name, Jacob almost rips apart right there in front of them all.

That night he knows not what to say.

Words fail him as he stares into her brown eyes, so different from the ones he loved, _still_ loved.

But they were just as beautiful.

He places his palm against her cheek, and lets her tears curl around the width of his fingers and snake down his arm.

They go on like a river, and he watches it flow.

Until finally it stops, and he feels there's only one thing left for them.

And he presses his soft lips against her own.

It was the only thing he could do.

--


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Author's Note: **This of course, doesn't need to be explained. It's a little muddled at the end, but I didn't want to spend a lot of time on these moments, because we've already read them, we already know them. That was my biggest challenge. Join the review revolution and review. One chapter left. -Delta

**Bullets  
****Chapter Nine**

This day was never a real thought to Jacob.

And now he knows why.

She's dying in his arms, he knows it, but he refuses to let go.

He can hear Seth whining from a mile away, Leah pacing behind him, but none of it matters.

She's dying and he can do nothing about it.

Edward is furious, working on her like a machine.

Pumping her chest…

_One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…_

Nothing.

He hears, he _feel_s nothing.

Nothing but hatred toward the beast he see's in Rosalie's arms.

And just as he begins to lunge, it looks right into his eyes.

And everything changes.

--


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

'_We're catching bullets in our backs. We sent the undertaker back into the garden in the drought to try to work things out. We're catching bullets with the best resources that we've got. We're happy then again we're not. We shout - through the endless doubt.'_

**Bullets  
****Chapter Ten**

Leah was not angry.

How could she be angry when the one she cared about was so happy?

She'd been through this before.

At least now it didn't hurt as bad, at least she hadn't truly loved Jacob.

Yet.

That might have stung a bit.

But now she sees the look in his eyes, and she is happy with him.

They share that happiness, just like they always have.

That's just enough for her.

**The End**

**--**


End file.
